ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Osoros
Osoros (オソロス, Osorosu) is a Space Pirate who leads his own crew. He will appear as an antagonist in Dragon Ball Champions. Appearance Osoros is a muscular, humanoid extraterrestrial with cerulean skin and short, orange, spiky hair with three bangs. His attire consists of black pants and a red sash, gold boots with black tips and soles, and a long red scarf around his neck. Personality – Being a pirate, Osoros is avaricious, traveling from planet to planet, plundering any treasure or valuable items he can get his hands on. He's also rather finicky; when recruiting creamwates, he travels to a selected planet and requests to fight the most powerful warrior on said planet. He will only recruit should they be strong enough to meet his requirements. Aside from that, he cares deeply about his crew. Biography Osoros did not always possess a crew, and worked alone. He was eventually caught and arrested by the Galactic Patrolmen. While in prison, Osoros acquired a gang composed of his inmates and eventually caused a riot and escaped during the chaos. Afterwards, he began his space pirate crew, marauding the cosmos. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'Full Power Energy Blast Volley' – Osoros places his hands forward at 90 degree angle and charges a green energy sphere. Then, he fires a barrage of energy spheres from the energy sphere at the opponent. *'Galactic Blaster' – Osoros extends his hand with his palm open and then fires a green energy wave. *'Galactic Cannon' – Osoros opens his mouth and charges a green energy sphere with additional streaks of electricity. Then, he fires the energy sphere from his mouth in the form of a green energy wave at the opponent. *'Galactic Death Ball' – Osoros puts the palms of his hands together in front of his chest and brings them apart as he forms a green energy sphere. Then, he raises it upward and charges it with more power, making it bigger and more powerful with additional streaks of red electricity. Finally, he swings his hands down and fires the attack at the opponent. *'Galactic Impact' – Osoros surrounds his body in a green sphere of energy. Then he charges at the opponent using the green energy sphere as a shield, ramming into them. *'Galactic Storm' – Osoros puts his hands on the ground and causes a giant green explosion to erupt underneath the enemy. *'Ki Blast' – The most basic form of energy wave. Forms and transformations Full Power Osoros's Race of Hera transformation is similar to the Super Saiyan transformation. His skin turns from cerulean to bright green, his hair turns from orange to crimson and becomes longer, and his strength and power greatly increase. In this form, Osoros grows in height and his muscle mass greatly increases, making it similar in appearance to the Legendary Super Saiyan transformation. Trivia *His name is derived from the Japanese word '''osoros'hī'', which means horrible or terrible. *In his Full Power form, his hair style is similar to that of a Super Saiyan 4. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Characters created by SupremeGotenks